A Phineas and Ferb Movie
A Phineas and Ferb Movie is an upcoming 2015 American traditionally animated musical film, produced by DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film continues the adventures of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and his Friends Going to Trip to Amazon make summer even better than ever while the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his new Sidekicks Gabi plans to take over the Amazon, only to be stopped by Perry the Platypus. Plot Phineas and Ferb and the Gang enjoy life in Tri-State Area with their Platypus, Named Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb's parents, Linda Flynn-Fletcher and her ornithologist husband, Lawrence Fletcher are on an expedition in the Amazon and eventually discover a quick-flying spix's macaw that loses one of its feathers. When word gets out about this through television, Jewel believes that they should go to the Amazon to help find the New Friend. While the kids are ecstatic, Blu is uncertain, but is pressured into going along. Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford decide to come to Airplane. Irving attempts to follow, but fails. Phineas and Ferb brings a fanny pack full of supplies, one of which he uses mostly is a GPS, much to Isabella's displeasure. Meanwhile, the leader of a group that is in a line of illegal logging named Big Boss, discovers Linda and Lawrence's expedition to find the animals and orders his henchmen to hunt them down to avoid disruptions to their work. Also, Phineas and Ferb's old enemy, Dr. Doofenshmirtz the cockatoo, has survived the tower crash by Perry, but is now unable to fly and is working as a fortune teller/con artist. When he sees Phineas and Ferb and his friends flying to landed overhead of him, he immediately decides to seek revenge on them. He enlists two minions to help him in his plans; a silent anteater named Charlie and a poison dart frog named Gabi, the latter of which is in love with Nigel. Blu and his family use a boat to get toward the jungle (with Nigel's first plan of revenge being inadvertently foiled by Charlie), and when they arrive, they find nothing in sight. However, they are eventually taken to a flock of blue macaws that are hiding in a secret paradise land. There, they meet Jewel's stern long lost father, Eduardo, his older sister Mindy, and Jewel's childhood friend, Dennis. Eduardo seems unimpressed with Blu's domesticated behavior. While searching for the animals, Linda and Lawrence are eventually trapped by the loggers. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb does his best to fit in with the flock, as his family and friends are doing, who are against agent and all things agent. Blu fails at Eduardo's survival techniques when the former takes Blu out to train him to be like one of the flock. Meanwhile, a disguised Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to kill Perry at the new Carnival show after landing in an audition hosted by Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and Jeremy. When Phineas and Ferb tries to pick a Brazilian nut for Isabella, he accidentally tries to get it in the territory of the Spix Animal's enemies, the Agent Animals, led by the hostile Felipe. Phineas and Ferb inadvertently causes war between the two tribes for food when he accidentally hits Felipe with a twig. The war turns out to be just like football (soccer), and Blu accidentally costs the flock the food when he sends the fruit ball into his own team's goal. Phineas and Ferb visits Lawrence and Linda's site, where he discovers that it has been majorly disturbed. After discovering the loggers are destroying the jungle, Blu sends Roberto (who followed Phineas and Ferb) to warn the flock as he saves Linda and Tulio. Blu persuades the macaws to defend their homes, and they easily outmatch the loggers with help from the Scarlet macaws and the other animals. Big Boss tries to blow up the trees as a back-up plan, but Phineas and Ferb steals the lit dynamite. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes after Phineas and Ferb, and reveals himself as they are falling down when he tugs on the dynamite. After the dynamite goes off, Perry and Dr. Doofenzhmirtz engage in a battle while tangled in vines. Gabi and Charlie try to help Nigel by shooting Perry the Platypus with a dart that has Gabi's poison on it, but it accidentally hits Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and says "Curse You Perry the Platypus!!!!!!!" who gives a Shakespearean death speech before seemingly dying. Gabi tries to commit suicide by drinking her own poison and the pair are seemingly dead. However, Bia reveals that Gabi isn't poisonous at all (she was lied to by her parents that she was). Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to attack Phineas and Ferb one last time, but Gabi showers Dr. Doofenshmirtz with affection against his will. Meanwhile, Big Boss is eaten alive by a boa constrictor. With the flock now under Linda and Lawrence's protection, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella decide to live in the Amazon with their kids and friends, though still agreeing to visit Tri-State Area in the summer. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Gabi are taken back to Danville by Lawrence, Irving finally arrives in the Amazon after hitching a ride with Kipo, and Charlie joins the party. Music TBA End Credits TBA Gallery TBA Running gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Evil Jingle Background information Production information Continuity Allusions Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Booby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois *Olivia Holt as Abby, Buford's Girlfriend *Andy García as Eduardo *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Natalie Morales as a news anchor *Philip Lawrence as Felipe *Miguel Ferrer as Big Boss *Jeffrey Garcia as Kipo *Kate Micucci as Tiny *Randy Thom as Logging Foreman Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz